251
by hyperpsychomaniac
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Sklyand set in the 3rd century.


**A/n: **This was basically something interesting for me to try out. Plus, I get to use the word 'raze'. If you're wondering why Diwan doesn't recognise Cortes, its 'cause they don't have fancy communications systems in 251. So they're far less likely to have seen each other, unless they've physically met. Just heard of each other.

* * *

"I swear to you, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't play games with me! Our scouts have been observing your village. Besides the fact you seem to posses far more weaponry than is permitted, there have also been reports of paranormal activity. You are harbouring a witch in your village, and if our scouts do not exaggerate, I am led to believe you harbour the young witch required by overseer Oslo, Lena. Now either hand her over, or prove otherwise, or I will not hesitate to raze your pathetic excuse for a village to the ground!"

Cortes stood outside the small village of Puerto Angel, the village he'd sworn to protect at all costs, and swallowed hard. He struggled to clear his mind and think. He had to convince the Guardian that Lena was not in the village. He had no doubt she would carry out her threat. If he did not tread carefully, she might burn the village even if she couldn't find Lena.

He laughed nervously. "Surely the Circle doesn't really believe in magic and witches? We certainly have nothing of that here…" He trailed off, because the Guardian now held a glowing ball of energy in her hands.

"Still don't believe in witches, hmm? You are either a fool, or a very good liar."

"I…"

"Stop lying to me!" The energy flew as she thrust out her arm, open palmed.

It impacted Cortes' chest, flinging him to the dirt where he rolled twice and skidded to a halt. He coughed, then pushed up from the earth and forced himself to stand.

"I am Diwan; Chief Lieutenant of the Circle Guardians. I have no time for games. Hand the witch over! Now!"

"Diwan?" Cortes had suspected as much. He dropped back to his knees. Under Circle law, such a high ranking Guardian 'deserved' to be shown respect. Cortes' far stronger desire was to draw his sword and strike her down right there. He knew he would get no further then grasping the hilt before she killed him. And then Puerto Angel would suffer. "My lady, I did not realise. Believe me; I would gladly assist you in the search for this witch. But she is not here…" The words were like ask in his mouth. He had to remind himself why he did this.

At that moment he was glad Mahad wasn't here to see it. The boy only knew one way to fight, and that was, well – to fight. To come in sword swinging. He would not see the wisdom in holding back, especially to the point of pretending to support the Circle. Or getting down on ones knees before a Guardian.

Mahad had ridden off on Hyperion hours ago, likely looking for a fight to pick. Cortes hoped he would not return now. The boy could throw the whole situation out of balance.

Diwan looked at the man kneeling before her for a moment, contemplating. As she stood there, she almost seemed as if she wasn't a threat. She just appeared to be your typical lady, clothed in a dark flowing dress with her long hair falling around her shoulders. One might even say she looked beautiful. Cortes had thought so as she'd arrived, until she'd started threatening to destroy the village.

"My lady!" A Brigadier shouted from the village gates.

"What is it?!" Diwan snarled. The quiet image of beauty vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

The Brigadier pushed through the company of his fellow soldiers guarding the village gate, and jogged to a stand in front of the Guardian. "My lady, we searched the village – we could not find the girl."

"That means nothing!"

"We did, however," the Brig continued, "find something of interest…"

"What?"

"In back, amongst the docks along the river. We found a vessel, hidden…"

Cortes felt his muscles tense.

"It is the Saint Nazaire. There is no mistaking her."

Diwan's eyes narrowed. She turned on Cortes. "Aran Smith? More like Aran Cortes!"

Cortes stood up, no longer willing to remain on his knees before her.

"You're a pirate, a murderer, and a thief! Now there is no doubt that Lena is here! Where is she!?"

"She is not here," Cortes growled, sweating.

"Lie to me again…" Diwan threatened.

"Even if I knew, I would not tell you!" Cortes burst out, anger and fear ripping though the last shreds of his composure.

Diwan was at snapping point herself. She raised a hand. Light flung from it like a whip, wrapping itself around Cortes' throat. She lifted him into the air by the charged strand. "Tell me!"

"Stop!"

The voice came from the village gate, behind the Brigadiers. Some parted, and a young girl in a slightly tattered dress could be seen walking between them. Her arms glowed blue.

A single, either brave or naive soldier stepped forward to stop her.

A flash of light came from the girl's hand, throwing him to the ground. The others left her alone.

Diwan smiled. "You must be Lena."

"Put Cortes down! He has done nothing to you!"

"Oh, I could name a few things…" Even so, the Guardian let Cortes drop back to the ground and loosened her grip.

"Lena…" Cortes managed to choke out from his bruised throat. "… don't…"

"Here is a proposal, Lena," Diwan interrupted, seeing Lena's hands still glowing, and her eyes angry. "Hand yourself over, and I won't hurt him."

Lena paused, looking between Diwan and Cortes. "… do you promise?"

"… Puerto Angel… can't…"

Diwan tightened her grip slightly, and Cortes' body shuddered. Lena flinched.

"Give yourself up and I promise – I will let him live."

Cortes struggled. With a powerful witch and Guardian such as Diwan here, with the army she could call if she herself failed, and the knowledge of the Saint Nazaire and Lena, Puerto Angel didn't stand a chance. They had not been prepared. Lena was the only weapon that they could possibly use to buy themselves some time. But not if she gave herself up.

"Okay…" said Lena. She lowered her arms, and the glowing blue light dissipated. She looked down at the ground. "I give up."

Diwan raised her other hand, blue tendrils of light snaked out and gently wrapped themselves around Lena.

The girl could have easily fended such a weak attack off. But she didn't. After a brief moment, as the light enveloped her, she simply passed out.

A Brigadier stepped forward, catching her under the arms as she slipped to the ground.

Diwan smiled, and then released her grip on Cortes. She knew he was unable to hurt her, and at any rate her anger had abated.

Cortes nearly sunk to the ground. Instead he regained his balance, and drew in a few gulps of air, his body shuddering. "You have… what you came for…"

"Your village has been harbouring a witch!" Diwan snapped. She turned to the Brigadiers. "Lock the village gate!"

"No!" Cortes stepped forward, reached to his side and drew his sword in a flash of steel.

Diwan threw up a hand, and Cortes was frozen to the spot, sword held out in front of himself. She raised an eyebrow, as if relatively unimpressed. "He who lives by the sword…" She stepped forward, and pulled the sword from the man's frozen hand. She examined it. Then she looked over at Lena. "On second thoughts, I made a young girl a promise…"

Diwan planted the sword into the earth before turning her attention back to Cortes. "Turn around," she ordered.

Under her control, Cortes did so, unable to resist. He now faced the village.

Diwan walked up to him so she stood at his side. She looked at the village, then turned to Cortes and smiled. "Enjoy the show."

She then turned to the sun. Raising her arms, she began to draw energy into herself, building a ball of sparking blue fire between her outstretched arms. She threw it at the village.

Fire erupted. The gates were already shut, and locked tight. Puerto Angel burned.

"Bring her!" Diwan demanded of the Brigadier holding Lena's unconscious form.

The soldier obeyed.

Cortes continued to stare as the village burned; buildings caught alight before his eyes, the dry roof thatching all too easily spreading the flames. His breath came in shallow gasps and he found it impossible to move. He could barely blink and he certainly could not close his eyes.

Diwan left, without looking back. She had what she had come for.

--

Mahad had seen the smoke from a few miles away. He now rode his horse, Hyperion, hard, knowing the animal could easily handle the pace, and was most likely relishing it. The smoke didn't greatly concern him. But he was curious. If the smoke came from Puerto Angel, why would Cortes allow it? It would attract attention. Mahad himself failed to see the danger in 'advertising' themselves through something that anyone would consider normal for any normal village. A bit of smoke would hardly concern the Circle, but Cortes still wouldn't like it. Why was it there?

Then he rode over the final rise, and saw Puerto Angel before him.

The flames had all but died down. But it was obvious the smoke came from the entire village. It was blackened, and it was flattened.

"Oh no…"

Mahad urged Hyperion on, and the horse surged forward, easily giving the burst of speed that had been asked of him.

Within minutes, Mahad had come down to Puerto Angel's gate. Things here did not look any better than they had from atop the hill.

"Cortes!" Mahad had just spotted the man standing about a hundred feet back from the gates, unmoving. "Woah!" Hyperion jerked to halt, and Mahad swung himself from the reins before his steed had fully stopped. He stumbled as he hit the ground, but regained his balance.

He came up to Cortes, panting. "What happened!?"

Cortes didn't move; he just stared straight ahead. Mahad noticed a faint blue glow surrounding the man's entire body. He was under some sort of spell.

"Cortes!" He dropped a hand heavily on the man's shoulder, unsure if it would have any affect.

The blue light dissipated like smoke. Cortes' body shuddered. He groaned, sinking to his knees in the dirt.

Mahad grabbed his arms, slowing his descent to the earth. "What happened?" he asked again.

For a moment, Cortes still did not reply. His body shook. Tears had left trails through the soot that blackened his face.

"Cortes…!" said Mahad again, to the point of desperation.

"Diwan came. She took Lena," Cortes growled, finally making eye contact with the boy. "This is what she left as a thankyou for taking you both in!" He threw a hand towards the village, but the movement caused too much strain on his already weakened body. He groaned again, and almost fell forward, but Mahad kept his body upright.

"Lena's gone…?!"

"They burned the whole village, Mahad. With everyone inside…" The man slipped forward, collapsing against Mahad's arms. "I failed them…"

Mahad looked at the blackened gates again, and felt his stomach twist as the reality set in. His sister was gone. But everyone in the village was probably dead. He was torn. He had to rescue his sister. But if there were people still alive… He looked down at Cortes slumped in his arms; he was shuddering and barely conscious. He had a responsibility to his family, but what if he was needed more here?

He gritted his teeth and looked towards the village. His vision blurred with tears. "I'm so sorry, Lena. Cortes… come on, get up. We've got to see if anyone is still alive."

Cortes struggled, trying to stand.

Mahad whistled Hyperion over, and got the horse to kneel on the ground. He helped Cortes' onto the beast's back.

He then turned to face the village of Puerto Angel, drawing in a deep breath. He was needed more here, he told himself again. Lena would have to look after herself for now.

Mahad hoped he was not making a mistake.


End file.
